lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
LG15.com
LG15.com is a state-of-the-art website created and hosted by the social entertainment company EQAL. The website hosts EQAL's popular LG15 Franchise, except for the Polish venture N1ckola. LG15.com is hosted on EQAL's Umbrella server. History LG15.com used to be owned by a Matt Foremski, who pretended to be a dentist in the United Kingdom that loved Bree and made a fansite. Foremski claimed to know Bree was fictional because she "didn't have teeth a 16-year-old would have." Foremski eventually sold LG15.com to EQAL many months later. Design On the home page, there's pictures of different LG15 characters, as well as a navigation bar. Below this is a blog for the Creators's use and links to watch different LG15 franchise shows. When you click on a show (such as LG15: The Resistance), the characters at the top disappear and the navigation bar is minimized. Below that is a Harper's Globe-style set-up of a social show. Site features *'Home Page' (LG15 Universe Blog) - The home page has links to watch the shows of the LG15 Franchise, as well as featuring the "LG15 Universe Blog" which could replace Inside LG15 sometime in the near future. *'Shows' - Show pages where you can watch LG15 social shows. *'Forum/Comment boards' - A forum integrated with the LG15 shows' comment boards. *'LGPedia' - What you're reading right now! An encyclopedia of all things LG15. *'About & FAQ' - Two pages that help answer questions newcomers might have. *'Chat' - An IRC chat for LG15 fans to intermingle. *'Inside LG15' - The official blog of the Creators of the LG15 Franchise. Updates * On July 22nd, 2007, LG15.com the site was updated to include the new KateModern.tv website and to upgrade some existing features. * On December 17th, 2007, Inside LG15 was created. * On September 15th, 2008, LG15.com's entire redesign was open to the public. It included social networking accounts, profiles, and a new video set-up that made the comment board the same thing as the forum. * On October 1st, 2009, LG15.com was updated to EQAL's Umbrella server. The entire website is still in the process of being redesigned. Character Accounts Official lonelygirl15 Accounts *Bree — *Daniel — *Jonas — *Emma — *Gina — *Jennie — *Sarah — *Taylor — *Spencer — *Nikki Bower — *Gemma — *Alex — *Carla — *Claire — & *Dr. Hart — *Hymn of One — *Jack — *Jules — *Lucy — *Mallory — *Shadow — *Sonia — *The Creators/The Order — Official KateModern Accounts *Kate — TBD *Charlie — TBD *Gavin — TBD *Tariq — TBD *Sophie — TBD *Julia — TBD *Lauren — *Steve — *Terrence — TBD Official LG15: The Resistance Accounts *Jonas — *Sarah — *Reed — *Maggie — *Daniel — *Agent Whitcomb — *The Resistance — Official LG15: The Last Accounts *Chasina — *Mitch — *Leigh — *Jayde — *Antonia — *Bray — *Sibylla — *Xavier — Official LG15: Outbreak Accounts *Crystal — *Mason — *Will — *Francis LeFleur / eyeseeyou — Cast and Crew Accounts Cast Lonelygirl15 Cast KateModern Cast LG15: The Resistance Cast LG15: The Last Cast *Samantha Carr — Crew The Creators *Miles Beckett — *Greg Goodfried — *Amanda Goodfried — Site Maintenance *Tyler Rubin — *Patrick Bitonti — *Jason Matthews — *Sameer Parwani — *Todd Rimes — Lonelygirl15 Crew KateModern Crew LG15: The Resistance Crew *Broken Kid — Category: Site features